<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wedding between two lovers by Dean_Domino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365149">A wedding between two lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Domino/pseuds/Dean_Domino'>Dean_Domino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I lost a bet so this is my payment, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Domino/pseuds/Dean_Domino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So i lost a bet and this is my payment. This is a wedding between husk and @DeyaMela on twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Husk/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wedding between two lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chapel was only filled with a few people on both sides. There was a wolf demon, a demon in a tattered spacesuit, another cat demon, and a pale looking sinner with a large winter coat. At the front stood the priest, dressed in a full black hoodie with a white tie wrapped around the collar and a cat demon dressed in an old but nice black tuxedo. He had a fine top hat fixated to his head. Over towards the corner sat an old, sinner with a gray mustache sat at a piano. There were a few quick knocks on the wall and he started to play. The few people stood up as the doors at the back of the building opened. In walked a figure, concealed by a crimson red dress, her face covered by the veil. She slowly walked down the aisle as a cocky grin grew across Husk's face. She gently glided down the aisle and finally stood before the two. Husk pulled the veil back to reveal @DeyaMela. The two stared into each other's eyes as the priest started.Priest "Today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of these two individuals, Deya and Husk. These two have been happily together for a great amount of time. They are here to rectify their eternal love. So in order to speed everything up, I will get to it. Do you DeyaMela take this man, Husker, as your husband?". There was an enthusiastic nod followed by a quick yes.Priest " Alright and do you Husker, take DeyaMela as your wife?".Husk "Yeah, i do".Priest "Ok so, by the power invested by me, priest Dean, I now pronounce the two of you, unlawfully married. You may now kiss the bride". There was a few seconds of unbearable silence before Husk and Deya locked lips. The few people stood up and started clapping. It was a mix of enthusiastic and very quiet claps. As they continued, Husk picked up Deya in his arms and slowly walked back down the aisle. Before they left, Deya threw the bouquet into the air and it landed slowly on the ground. The patrons of the church watch as the two newlyweds drive off in a nice, open top convertible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>